


Remember When

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Andy and Prue finally realize where they belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Remember When  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Andy Trudea/Prue Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 584  
>  **Summary:** Andy and Prue finally realize where they belong.  
>  **A/N:** written for for the song 'Remember When by Alan Jackson' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

Andy’s hands itched to hold her as he stared down at Prue. But of course he couldn’t do that. No matter how much he might wish otherwise they were just friends now. “Do you remember when I used to follow you around like a lost little puppy when we were kids?”

She smiled as laughter echoed around them. “I remember.” 

“I couldn’t stay away. I know we were just kids but I was so in love with you even back then.” Andy took a deep breath before he whispered, “Still am.” If truth be told he couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t in love with Prue.

The breeze stilled, birds stopped their singing as time stood still holding its collective breath as it waited for her reaction.

A shocked expression crossed her face. “I...uh...” She swallowed hard not sure what she was supposed to say.

“It’s okay, Prue. You don’t have to say anything. I was just...” But what could he say? He had only spoken the truth of his feelings. No matter what had happened between them. Whether she was a witch or not he loved her. He would always love her.

Prue stared into Andy’s eyes so tempted by what she saw there she almost couldn’t breathe. But as much as she wanted to she couldn’t. He had already made it perfectly clear he couldn’t or wouldn’t be a part of her world. And she couldn’t blame him. “I love you too. I always will. But it doesn’t change anything. My life, my world isn’t somewhere you should be. It’s not safe. I’m still a w...”

A large finger pressed tight against her lips blocking her from saying anything else. “Are you kidding? It changes everything. Until this moment I wasn’t sure how you felt about me. And I know what you are and it doesn’t matter. I want...”

“Wait a second. But you said that you couldn’t...”

A smile curled his lips. “I was wrong. There are a lot of things in this world I can live without. But none of them are you.” He took a step closer, closing the distance between them. He gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her tight against him. “I’m a cop and you know it’s just as dangerous as what you do. I could die tomorrow but I can’t... I refuse to spend another moment of my life without you by my side.” He took a deep breath before he added, “I want us to get married and start a family.”

“Andy, I...” She was always the strong one but here she was standing in the circle of the love of her life’s arms trembling with fear. _How could she tell him she wanted those things too but her life had a way of throwing curve balls at her?_

“It’s okay, Prue. We will take this as slow as you need it to go. But I’m not walking away from this... from us. Not ever again.”

In that moment she knew going slow was the last thing she wanted. Life was way too short for slow. Prue flipped her hair back away from her eyes before she snuggled against his chest. “Who needs slow?” She raised her head, leaned back and stared deep into his eyes. “Let’s get there fast.”

A huge grin spread across his face as he bent his head to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. He was in complete agreement with her. The faster the better.


End file.
